In My Arms
by might.have.an.obsession
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries and this is my first fanfic, but Aria gets sick and has to rely on Ezra to take care of her.


Arias POV:

"Aria, it's time to get ready for school," my mom called. I didn't want to get out of bed before I realised that it was a Friday. Tonight, I get to spend the night at Ezra's apartment, this thought immediately got me out of bed! Just him and I laying on his couch while watching a movie without anyone disturbing us, I can't wait. I quickly got on a cute little dress, wanting to look nice for Ezra, but not too fancy. I grabbed my book bag and my phone that was on the dresser, and went downstairs. Byron asked me if I wanted a ride to school and I told him that Spence was on her way, and I'd see him tomorrow. Ever since that day with Ali when we saw him in the back of his car with some woman, I will never think of him the same. He made me promise not to tell my mom, and for that, I will always hate him. I heard a beep and yelled saying "that's spencer! See you guys tomorrow!" I got in her car and blasted the music as we made our way to school. Now that Ezra was no longer a teacher at Rosewood High, it made my day a little less exciting, although it was a little more legal now. The day went as usual, class after class, meet up with the girls during lunch, and then continue my day. Right after lunch, I started to get a small headache though, and just played it off as stress and lack of sleep. I'm sure I'll get a good night of sleep tonight hehe. I walked around the back of the school at the end of the day, where Hannah was waiting for me. She's taking me to Ezra's so I can surprise him when he gets home from Hollis. I walked in the building and looked around to make sure no one was here, and I grabbed the key underneath his doormat, and unlocked the door. I smelled his axe cologne as I walked in, and saw his usual coffee mug on the table, microwaved dinners in the trash, and all of his papers laying around, I was starting to get really cold, and figured it was just the air, so I turned the heat on and let it go. I picked up his trash, made his bed, did the laundry, and organised all of his papers before he came home. I got kind of tired so I just laid down on the couch for a second to close my eyes. I didn't mean to but I guess I fell asleep, I woke back up at about 4:30, and went to get up because Ezra would be here soon. When I tried to get up, I realised that my head was hurting like hell, and my body felt like it was on fire, although I was involuntarily shivering, I laid back down realising that I wasn't going anywhere, and fell back into a restless sleep. I woke up to someone tapping me on the shoulder, and looked up to see a concerned looking Ezra. "Aria, are you okay, you fell asleep," Ezra asked. I figured I'd lie, because I didn't want to ruin our night. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied. "I guess I was just kind of tired out from a big test I took earlier." He didn't look convinced but decided he'd let it go, thank gosh. I stood up, feeling dizzy, and immediately sat back down. "Aria! What's wrong? Don't you dare lie to me! What's going on? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong?" He started shooting questions off as fast as he could. I was about to say something before a strong pair of arms picked my small body up, he took me to his bedroom and laid me in bed. Ezra reached over and felt my forehead. "You're burning up!" he shouted. "I'm just hot Ezra, I'm fine". He looked at me with a look that said don't you dare lie to me. He reached over again and felt my forehead and my cheeks with his hand, before leaning down, and holding my face while pressing a long kiss to my forehead. "You definitely have a fever, I'm going to get some things, stay right there and don't you move aria." he firmly told me. I couldn't leave and I knew there was no way I was getting out of this , so I just tried to sleep.

Ezra's POV:

I swear this girl is going to drive me into an early grave. I walked into the bathroom and began searching for the things I needed. I got the thermometer, fever reducer, and a trash can just in case. I got a washcloth and wet it a little bit with warm water. I walked back into the room to see aria looking peacefully asleep. I kissed her head, to kiss her, and check her temperature that seemed as if it was rising. I swiped the thermometer across her forehead and waited for it to beep, when it finally did, I looked down. 102.3, I'm not exactly sure what to do, so I do the only thing I can. I put the washcloth on her forehead, and put the medicine along with a glass of water on the table besides the bed, and walked out of the room with one more glance back at her, I picked up my phone and called one of the few people who knew about the relationship that aria and I had, Ella. "Hello, Ezra why are you calling me? Is aria okay?" I explained to her that aria was sick and I wasn't exactly sure what to do, I told her what I had done so far. She told me that I was doing a great job, and that there wasn't much else I could do. She also told me that aria loved banana popsicles and cherry Gatorade when she was sick, and that was the only thing she would eat. She told me to take aria to the ER if her fever hit 103. I thanked Ella for all she had done, and for once again, while not approving, but not saying anything about aria and me. I left a note on the table just in case she woke up, and drove to the nearest supermarket. I got the basic ingredients for chicken noodle soup, in case she got hungry, and picked up a box of banana flavoured popsicles, along with a six pack of Gatorade. I quickly checked out and drove back to my apartment to see aria still fast asleep. I looked at the clock on the kitchen stove, 7:36. I figured I'd let aria sleep a little more while I made the soup. I was finally finished, put it in a container, and left it on the counter in cased she wanted any. I poured some Gatorade into a cup and walked back in the room just as Aria was waking up.

Arias POV:

Woah, did I get hit by a bus or something. I looked up and saw Ezra walking in with a cup. "Hey babe, how are you feeling?" he asked me. I told him the truth, that I was dizzy and freezing and that my head hurt like a bitch, to which he laughed at. He gave the cup telling me to drink up, and put a hand on my forehead, which i was already sick of. He walked out without saying anything and came back in with a thermometer, ughh. He told me that the ones by mouth are more accurate so he'd use that one instead this time. Right as he was putting it in my mouth, I almost gagged, and jumped out of bed. I ran into the bathroom and tried to shut the door because I didn't want my boyfriend seeing me this way. He came in anyways and held my hair back as I was puking my guts out. When I was finally finished, I leaned back into his arms and let him hold me because I felt terrible. He picked me up and put me in bed again. He put the thermometer in my mouth and got in bed, holding me and tangling his fingers in my hair as we waited for it to beep. He took it out before I could look at it. "Aria, you're fever is up to 103.1" he told me. "If it doesn't go down within the next hour, I'm taking you to the emergency room, please take your medicine, do you want some soup?" I told him no and tossed back the pills, and he asked me what I wanted. I told him that I just wanted him to wrap his arms around me and be here with me, and he did exactly that.

Ezra's POV:

I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend and watched as she drifted to sleep yet again. I feel so bad for her, wishing I could be in her place instead. I quietly grabbed my phone texting Ella saying that aria was asleep, and I would let her sleep for about an hour before I woke her up again. I explained how high her temperature is and that I might have to take her to the hospital. I scrolled through my instagram as I waited for Aria to wake up. When she finally did, I rolled over and looked at her beautiful eyes. I helped her sit up, and put the thermometer in her mouth. I hated that my baby had to go through this. I pulled it out and my eyes grew wide when I saw the number. Without saying a word, I slowly began to undress aria and get her in warmer clothes, I picked her up and set her on the couch. Damn it! 103.7, I got a bag full of things we might need, knowing that the hospital would keep her over night and grabbed the trash can. I ran to the car, put our things in there, and opened the passenger door. I grabbed aria and carried her to the car gently placing her down and buckling her up. She looks terrible and I'm sure she feels like it too. She threw up a couple times on our way there, blaming it on the fact that we were driving, and I just held my hand on her head trying to soothe her. I helped her walk in and sit down as I got her signed in, there weren't many people considering it was going on midnight, the door opened and I looked up. There was Toby helping to walk Spencer in, I looked over at aria to find her asleep and stood up. I walked over as Toby did the same, we shook hands and I asked him what was wrong with Spencer. Apparently her and Aria had caught the same bug, and although I wanted to talk to him, I knew my girlfriend was more important so I sat back down and waited for us to be called. "Aria" a nurse called. We were called first due to Aria throwing up constantly and the fact that she was probably severely dehydrated. I woke my girlfriend up as we were led to a room where there was a different nurse waiting for us. As we were walking, she told me her stomach was hurting really bad. I helped Aria sit down as the nurse took her temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and just did the normal vitals. She started an IV with fluid and told us to to wait for the doctor. I can't believe my baby got so sick and so fast, I wish I could take it away. I pulled out my phone and gave Ella the details to which she said that she wish she could come but Byron would get suspicious, I shut my phone off and looked over at Aria who looked like she would pass out. There was a knock on the door and an older man around 40 walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kolkata, but you can call me Dr. K" he introduced himself. He looked over Arias chart before coming over to us and asking Aria to lay down. He lifted her shirt up (much to my dismay) and began feeling her stomach. Aria whimpered in pain when he got to a certain part of her stomach, and pulled her shirt back down. He said that he believed Aria had a type of stomach flu. He got Aria a wheelchair and wheeled us down into the part of the hospital where patients stay overnight. He showed us to the room, where there was a different doctor who was working the night shift. I helped Aria get into the small bed, while our new doctor, Dr. Johnson asked her some questions. After another evaluation, Aria was given a new IV with more fluids and saline, as well as an antibiotic, anti nausea, and a fever reducer. She was hooked up to a machine that read her pulse and heart rate, which it's wires were getting tangled up with her IV. I can't believe it went this far. She looks so sick and weak with all of the tubes and wires attached to her. Our new doctor left us with the statement that he would be back to check on us later. Aria looked over at me and asked if I would lay next to her. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable so I told her it wouldn't be a good idea, she gave me the puppy dog eyes, and told me that she'd be okay. I laid down next to her, trying to give her as much room as I could, and she defeated the purpose by turning into and putting her her on my chest. As I sat there with my arms around her petite frame, she whimpered in pain and a tear formed on her cheek. I wiped it away and held her closer, kissing her forehead and trying to all I could to make the pain stop. She stopped crying and buried her face in the crook of my neck completely, she took a deep breath, and sighed. I looked down to find my baby girl asleep and beginning to look comfortable. When I saw this, I finally knew she would be okay, and fell into a restless sleep knowing that Aria was safe in my arms.


End file.
